power_rangers_data_squadfandomcom-20200213-history
The Call to Action Part 2
The Call to Action Part 2 is the second episode of the first season of Power Rangers Data Squad. Summary With Dr. Eggman capturing both Sunset & Amy, Robbie, Mordecai & Yoshi must find a way to rescue them with some help from the Harmony Force and Time Force Power Rangers. Plot Previously on Power Rangers Data Squad Previously, Robbie had a vision of two rangers, but he suddenly finds a premission registration paper for Canterlot High School, Later, Twilight & the girl's each showed Robbie, Mordecai, Yoshi & Amy around Canterlot High & met Atticus Akito & Zoe Batheart, Meanwhile, Dr. Eggman has hatched a new evil plan to kidnap Vice Principal Luna, Celestia explained to them that she summoned the two of the Time Force Rangers, Wesley Collins and Jen Scotts to help them find Luna, Robbie & the others, alongside Wes & Jen went inside the Egg-Carrier to face Eggman. Reunited with Ransik Inside the Egg-Carrier, Dr. Eggman planed that Egg-Knight was defeated & captured Sunset & Amy as well, the rangers were no match against Egg-Knight's power, suddenly, Ransik stepped in the Egg-Carrier & uses a smokebomb to head back towards the dimensional portal to Cyber-Space. Regrouping at Cyber-Space At Cyber-Space, Palutena, Pit & the CyberSquad were surprised to see the rangers came back, They told that Eggman captured Sunset & Amy, Digit was horrified when he heard that. Mordecai & Yoshi felt guilty for Sunset & Amy, Then, Pit is getting a communication from Time Force in 3000. Contacted by Time Force in 3000 Soon, They were contacted by Alex, He informed about the other Time Force Rangers who will help Robbie, Mordecai & Yoshi of rescuing Sunset Shimmer, Amy Rose & Vice Principal Luna, Meanwhile, Sunset gave Luna something special, A picture of her with Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rarity and Rainbow Dash. The Time Ship at the Beach At the Time Ship, The Time Force Rangers returned to the present of the year of 2015. At the beach, Robbie and the others met Tommy Turnbull and his friends, Gus, Lola, Robotboy and Robotgirl who discovered the Time Ship that just arrived. Robbie and the others went inside the Time Ship. Explaining the Situation In the Time Ship, They met with rest of the Time Force Rangers, Lucas Kendall, Katie Walker and Trip Regis. Then, Wes' partner and leader of the Silver Guardians, Eric Myers the Quantum Ranger came. Later, Robbie told the Time Force Rangers that Amy, Sunset & Vice Principal Luna were held hostage at his Egg-Carrier. Calling the Mane 6 for Help Meanwhile at the Egg-Carrier, Sunset had an idea and secretly called the Mane 6 for help & she also told Twilight to bring Atticus & Zoe to Palutena in Cyber-Space, She agreed. Robbie's Next Vision, Fusion Mode That night, Robbie had another vision. Wes activated his Time Force Morpher & throws it to combine with Robbie's Data Squad Morpher, he became the Data Time Force Red Ranger in Fusion Mode, he woke up & he thought it for a moment. The Grey & Purple Data Squad Rangers revealed The next day, the Cyber-Squad, Tommy and the Time Force Rangers were making a new plan to defeat Egg-Knight, RobotBoy and RobotGirl (who promises that they never showing off, fighting and do not super activating) will stay in the Time Ship, Just then, Twilight & the girl's came to help, alongside was Atticus & Zoe. Prepare the Rescue Mission After the plan was in place, they went towards the Egg-Carrier to settle the score with Dr. Eggman, but, there was Egg-Knight fully powered up & upgraded. Atticus & Zoe's Ranger Powers Everyone activated their morphers to transform & the fight is on, however, Egg-Knight's new power was unstoppable to face, Mordecai used his Delta Lance to strike him, but, it didn't lay a scratch, Atticus and Zoe gained they're new weapons called "Metal Crossbow" & "Hearted Wand", Atticus used his crossbow to shoot arrows at Egg-Knight & got a few scratches & Zoe uesd her wand to levitate Egg-Knight up in the air, which left him paralysed. Time Force: Fusion Mode Then, Robbie's morpher gained a new ability, Fusion Mode, Palutena told him that he can fuse with another rangers morpher & make him stronger, Wes activated his Time Force Morpher & throws it to combine with Robbie's Data Squad Morpher, he became the Data Time Force Red Ranger in Fusion Mode, then, Egg-Knight was defeated. Freeing the Girl's/Dr. Eggman's defeat Soon, the rangers rescues Sunset, Amy & Vice Principal Luna from Eggman's cell. Meanwhile, in the Time Ship, Robotgirl wonders if the rangers are doing okay, but robotboy tells her they will be fine. Back with the others, Eggman uses his Egg-Walker to fight the rangers, Robbie ues his Omega Sword to cut his Egg-Walker in half. Eggman was defeated by Robbie. Mission Complete! With Eggman defeated, there was an award ceremony at the Canterlot High Gym, Sunset was surprised when she saw Robbie's Fusion Mode, Principal Celestia gave Robbie, Mordecai, Yoshi, Sunset & Amy each a medal, The episode ends with Tommy, Gus, Lola, RobotBoy and RobotGirl granted permission to be supporters and members of Power Rangers Data Squad. Rangers Data Squad Time Force Harmony Force D.N.A. Ranger Mode Mentor *Palutena *Pit Allies *The CyberSquad (Matt, Jackie, Inez & Digit) *Widgit *Tommy Turnbull, Gus, Lola, Robotboy & Robotgirl *Alex *Circuit *Ransik *Nadira *Silver Guardians Villains *Dr. Eggman *Orbot *Cubot Civilians *The Cutie Mark Crusaders (Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo & Babs Seed) *Principal Celestia & Vice Principal Luna *Diamond Tiara & Silver Spoon *Snips & Snails *Flash Sentry *Trixie Trivia *Tommy Turnbull, Gus, Lola, Robotboy & Robotgirl will make a surprise appearance. *It marks a full appearance of the Grey & Purple Data Squad Rangers, like in Robbie's vision. *The Data Squad Rangers will team up with the Time Force Rangers. Transcript *The Call to Action Part 2 Transcripts. Category:Power Rangers Data Squad Category:Episodes Category:TMNTHedgehog5